


Absolutely Pointless

by negaii



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Office AU, Romance, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negaii/pseuds/negaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun has been ignoring Nino the past week during his visits to the man’s office on his lunch break. While Nino understands that Jun is busy with work, he can’t help but feel a little hurt about being ignored. However, he doesn’t want to add more stress for the man, so he decides to stop visiting Jun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely Pointless

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to only be a drabble. Before I knew it, it grew into this monster. Someone stop me :( Also, my FIRST non-fantasy AU! Who knew I had it in me? Nothing honestly happens in this fic (seriously!). Also, apologies in advance for the tragic smut scene. This was my first time actually writing one with penetration, so it may be a little awkward. :| Apologies for grammatical errors and typos, even though I looked over it (I miss things!). I should really find a beta...
> 
> Edit: So many typos!!! This was edited on 06/25/2016. Minor changes to fic.

“Hey, Jun.”

“...”

“Jun-pon.” 

“...” 

“MatsuJun~!” 

“Kazunari, if you’re just going to sit here and annoy me, I suggest you go back downstairs,” Jun retorted as he sent his boyfriend an annoyed look.

Nino pouted and then frowned at his lover who went back to ignoring him for his stack of papers. He was bored. He wished he had brought his 3DS XL with him to work, but he had forgotten to charge the batteries last night, and then he realized had forgotten to put the charger in his bag when he went to check for it. He was currently on his lunch break and Jun was ignoring him. What happened to quality time together?

Nino understood that Jun was much busier than him when it came to their work since Jun held an upper management position as the head of the company’s marketing department. But was it honestly too much to just take a tiny break and spend some time with him? It was hard enough to even see each other outside of work because Jun was _always_ busy. The man had transferred to their location four months ago and he was still busy getting himself oriented with everything. Nino could count on one hand for the number of times he stayed over at Jun’s place, and they've been dating for a two months already.  

They were still trying to get used to each other’s schedules, and to coordinate time when they could meet up. Frankly, Nino felt their relationship moved a bit fast, but they both seemed to like each other very much to the same degree so he had no complaints. He really liked Jun, and he wanted this relationship to work.

 _Maybe I should go bother Sho-chan instead_ he thought with a sigh as he crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back against the couch.  Sho was _always_ (or seemed to be) busy, but he _always_ made time for him (well, Nino supposed he tried his best. He often bugged Sho into paying attention to him though).

“I can hear you sighing over there,” Jun said, not even looking up from his paperwork to address him.

Nino rolled his eyes. “What do you expect? I’m bored, I’m on my lunch break, and I’m taking some of my precious _me_ time to come visit you. Now you’re ignoring me!” He complained loudly with a pout.  “If I had known you wouldn’t pay attention to me before I came here, I would’ve went to Aiba-chan’s floor.” He crossed his arms and sent his lover a glare. Jun didn’t even look at him once during his listing of complaints, keeping his attention focused on the papers in front of him. Still pouting, Nino leaned forward from the couch and looked around Jun’s office. _Jun’s office was really different from Sho’s_ he thought in amazement.

While Sho’s office looked like a mini tornado had swept through it at least three times a week, Jun’s office was spotless, organized, and impeccable. Nino grimaced as he remembered the numerous times he entered Sho’s office to be greeted by papers and books strewn everywhere on the tables. Sho was a busy man, Nino understood that, but why was he so messy? Jun’s office was the complete opposite. Of course, Jun’s desk wasn't as spotless as the rest of the room was, but it was always cleared and organized for the next day. Jun hated disorder and always threw a hissy fit when he entered Sho’s office (which was at least once a day).

Nino shook his head in amazement. How similar they could be in many things, but how different there were in many others. _They must have driven each other crazy growing up_ Nino thought as he glanced over at Jun again. The man was attacking his papers with the red pen of doom, circling and scratching things out at a rapid pace.

Nino peeked a glance at his watch and realized he still had forty-five minutes of his break left. While Jun’s office was nice and quiet, and Nino truly appreciated it on the days when his own workspace was busy, noisy, and chaotic, today had been a very slow day (since it was Monday), and he wanted some social interaction. He wanted affection from Jun but the man was busy.

Generally the younger male wasn't too busy on the first day of the week, but since it was tax season, he had been working constantly the past few weeks, only giving him the minimal affection that Nino required. Work was the only time Nino really saw Jun nowadays, since they didn't live together (not yet, the relationship was still so new), and they lived in different areas of Tokyo so it was hard to visit in the spur of the moment.

Still, despite Jun’s lack of interest in him lately, Nino knew that the man was really busy with his work, and took whatever chance he got to be with Jun he could. But still, Nino was bored today, and he really did want to have a conversation with someone during his lunch break. Despite his tendencies to shy away from social places, Nino hated being alone.

Realizing that visiting Jun wasn't really doing him any good, and being a distraction for the other man, Nino made his decision.

 

The next day, Nino took the elevator to the eighth floor instead of the thirty-eighth.  As he exited the elevators, he was greeted with rows and rows of cubicles of the employees from the Human Resources department. Walking past the endless rows of cubicles, Nino headed straight towards the management offices at the far end of the floor. Without knocking, Nino entered the first door on the left.

“Yes, yes, certainly! We will definitely check that out for you, Yamamoto-san!” Aiba was saying on the phone loudly as Nino closed the door behind him quietly. “Thanks for letting us know! Have a good afternoon!” Aiba chirped into the phone before hanging up. He began typing something into his laptop before realizing Nino’s presence at his door. “Ah, Nino! What are you doing here?” He beamed at his friend and gestured for him to sit. Nino gave him a two-fingered salute in response before throwing himself on the couch. He grabbed a pillow beside him and hugged it to his chest, the pillow blocking most of his face.

“Hi Masaki, I'm on my lunch break,” he mumbled into the pillow. Aiba had the best office; the other man decorated it so personally that it really seemed like he was at home rather than at a workplace.

“I know that, but why are you here in my office instead of MatsuJun’s?” He asked in confusion. “Is everything okay between you two?”

“Jun is busy with work.” He buried his face further into the pillow.

“And I'm not?” Aiba teased and got up from his chair to join his friend on the couch. Nino shuffled forward to make room for him to sit.

“Hmmm. You are, but at least you don't ignore me when I'm here,” he replied, and draped his legs over Aiba’s thigh. Aiba patted his calves. 

“So you’re lonely. And MatsuJun is too busy to pay you any attention!” Aiba deduced. Nino groaned and threw the pillow at his friend. 

“Five stars for the obvious answer, Aiba-chan.”

“But Nino, you know he's only busy for a few weeks. After that, he’ll lavish you with all his attentions!” Aiba exclaimed and grabbed the pillow, hugging it to his chest.

Nino rested his hands on his stomach and looked up at the ceiling. “I know that. He's an executive, and I know it's a crazy time for upper management at this time of year, but he doesn't even bother with a ‘hi’ when I walk into the room. Just a grunt, and that's it!”

Aiba leaned back on the couch. “Hmmm… yeah that's not very nice. But it's understandable. MatsuJun is a very hard worker!”

“Sho-chan is the VP but he always makes time for Oh-chan, even when he's swamped with paperwork!” Nino whines. 

“But Kazu, Sho-chan and Oh-chan have been dating since forever, and have known each other for even longer than forever!” Aiba exclaimed. “They had years to sort their stuff out because they were really good friends. You can't compare your relationship to theirs! You only met Jun a few months ago, and you're dating for what, two months?”

“Yes, we are almost at two months,” he replied.

“Right. Anyways, you remember how Sho-chan was like in high school? He was a terror.”

Nino laughed at the memory. Sho was a nightmare in high school. While Nino and Aiba had been friends since kindergarten, they didn't become friends with Sho until the last year of middle school before high school started. Faced with overwhelming pressure from his family, Sho often lost his temper, yelling at his classmates and friends when things didn't go his way or annoyed him.

Nino, Aiba, and Ohno, a sempai they met and quickly befriended during their freshman year of high school, stuck by him and had given him emotional support during those stressful times. Still, they hadn't been able to escape Sho’s wrath either on some occasions, even if they were his best friends. Sometimes Nino wondered how in the world the Sho of the past became the Sho of today. Present Sho was amiable, good-natured, and dorky. While he still had some characteristics from his younger years (such as that streak of rebellion), Sho had definitely mellowed out a lot over the years.

Nino knew that dating Ohno had been one of the biggest factors for Sho’s personality change, but he wondered if there were other things he didn't know about. Whatever it was, Nino liked the thirty-three year old Sho that he knew now. Even if he did miss the teenage Sho who didn't take shit from anybody (and present Sho as well, but he was more subtle about it and less prone to yelling at people when he was mad), Nino adored his older friend now.

“How's work for you, Masaki?” Nino asked as he looked over at his friend. Aiba shrugged.

“Busier than usual. Since it’s tax season, everyone's a little more stressed than usual, trying to finish their deadlines. We've been getting more calls about overtime and sanctuary room bookings.” The sanctuary rooms were one of Nino's favourite places in the company. It was located on the first floor, and it housed a complete bed with blankets and pillows. The room was created for employees who felt sick and wanted to lie down, or to relax from work for a period of time. Nino often went in there during his lunch breaks (before he met Jun) for gaming. He still went in there sometimes when he had nothing to do during his shift. Aiba had complained that he shouldn’t be doing that, and that he was using up rooms that the other employees might actually need.

“Must be tough for our HR manager, eh?” Nino teased. Aiba laughed.

“Nothing is too tough! My job is fairly easy compared to our accounting department. They're the worst at this time of year.” Nino nodded.

“I bet.”

“But Nino!” Aiba exclaimed as he sat up. Nino raised an eyebrow at him. “Won't MatsuJun wonder where you've gone? You've never not visited him during your lunch break.”

Nino shrugged and yawned. “It's fine, I doubt he realizes I'm not there anyways.” Aiba frowned at him and flicked his friend on the forehead. “Ow! What was that for?” Aiba shook his head. 

“Don't blame it on me if he comes barging in your workspace this week when he realizes you haven't been visiting him. MatsuJun does notices these things you know! He's observant!”

Nino scowled. “If he was _observant_ as you so claimed, he would've realized that I wanted to spend some time with him on my break! But he has been ignoring me for the past two weeks. I got the message, Aiba. I'll just avoid him until tax season is over.”

Aiba gasped. “That's practically two weeks away! You're not going to see him for two weeks?”

“It's just two weeks. Besides, we've only been together for two months. I've been pining after him for about the same amount of time before we started dating, you know?” he said, brushing off Aiba’s concerns. 

“I don't know if that's a good idea, Nino…” Aiba replied with a frown.

“Masaki, it's fine. Now can I sleep the rest of my break away? I'm so tired.”

“Nino! You need to stop gaming so late the night before work!” Aiba scolded. Nino grabbed a pillow and placed it underneath his head. Kicking his shoes off, he laid down on the couch and closed his eyes.

“Yeah yeah…”

 

Okay, so maybe making the decision to not see his boyfriend for the next two weeks was a bad idea on _his_ part. Nino had thought when he had told Aiba, that when he planned on not going to visit Jun during his lunch break, he assumed it was _only_ during his lunch break. Yet, when Nino saw Jun in the hallways, he would scamper to find a hiding place such as a random cubicle or walked in the other direction on the premise that he was busy delivering a package. He didn't know why he was avoiding the other man, but it felt like he was doing something wrong when he made the decision. And also because Nino did really want to let Jun work without any distraction at such a busy time in the company. He hoped Masaki wouldn't find out about this because he had no desire to hear Aiba tell him, “I told you so!”

Looking around to see if the coast was clear of a tall, impeccably dressed and well-groomed Matsumoto Jun, Nino hastily made his way towards the elevators with his bag of letters for delivery. For the past week, Nino had taken to not bring the cart with him on his deliveries since it made way too much noise and was too slow for him to run with. It made delivery times much longer, but if Nino wanted to avoid facing Jun for the next two weeks, he had to do it the old-fashioned way. 

“Ah, Nino!” Nino turned to see Ohno Satoshi walking towards him. Nino waved. 

“Hi Satoshi-kun.” 

“You haven't brought your cart lately,” Ohno pointed out as he pressed the down button for the elevator. Nino grinned at him and patted his messenger bag.

“I thought it would be better to use the cart less these days. Less noise equals more happy office workers.” Ohno smiled and shook his head.

“But it's more work for you, Nino-chan,” he remarked. Nino shrugged.

“It's fine, it's not too bad. There are more letters than packages to be delivered these days anyways.”

“I see.”

Finally, the elevator gave a loud ding indicating there was one on its way. The elevator was going up. “I'm going first. I'll see you later Satoshi-kun. I'll be by Sho’s to drop something off in a bit,” he said as he entered the elevator when the door opened. Satoshi nodded and gave him a lazy grin.

“See you later, Nino.”

Nino pressed the button for the top floor and gave his friend a wave before the doors closed on them. Nino sighed and watched the numbers lit up and disappeared each time the elevator passed a floor. He was a little nervous; he hoped Jun wasn't on Sho’s floor at the moment. He probably wasn't, seeing as his boyfriend was absolutely swamped in paperwork he had to review, but Jun did work alongside with Sho on some matters due to his position, and the two of them had the same work ethic. Plus, they always seemed to have time for each other, something that made him just a _teeny_ bit jealous.

Nino chuckled a little. It always amazed him how well they got along with each other, even when they were sniping at each other like cats and dogs. Nino found the bond between them very cute. The pair would've made quite a couple (and he honestly did thought they were having an affair in the beginning when Jun first started at the company). It was hard not to, since they always seemed to smile at each other when they saw one another in the hallways; Jun often brought bento boxes for Sho because the older man always forgot to eat when he went into one of his work modes, and Sho would always give Jun little gifts (such as candles and incense to Jun’s amusement. He had shown Nino his box full of candles he still hadn't used yet) when he visited Jun’s office.

The pair were incredibly friendly with one another, patting each other on the shoulder, and laughing at inside jokes they had. Many of the employees thought that Jun was a secret lover that their Vice President had been hiding for years, but the two of them had put that rumour to rest quickly (Satoshi thought the whole entire situation was incredibly amusing since he and Sho were dating for years already, and he knew Sho would never cheat on him. Nino was ready to yell at Sho for leading Satoshi on, but Satoshi had taken matters in his own hands and sorted the misunderstanding out). Jun had given Nino a look of disgust when he asked about it (if he was having a secret affair with Sho), and Sho looked at him in despair and resignation for even bringing it up.

Needless to say, the two _cousins_ had toned down their familial relationship a bit at work.

The aftermath?

While they were still friendly with each other behind doors, they were incredibly awkward in public. They avoided having long conversations about useless things, since they were able to chat about anything and everything under the sun (Nino had actually seen this happen one time and he was amazed at how fast and how easily they could follow each other's train of thought. In one hour, Nino had kept track at how many topics they discussed: they talked about twelve different topics with great fervour and enthusiasm); they avoided calling each other by their first names in public, always using Matsumoto-san and Sakurai-san; and they took extra care to avoid any and all body contact. This, Nino knew, was hard for the two of them since they had a habit of play-fighting with one another, and Sho loved to give his younger cousin random hugs when they encountered one another at the workplace. Jun would always touch the man’s shoulders and teased him constantly about his sloping shoulders. Nino had to bite back laughter when he saw the pair talking to each other in the hallway acting all formal with each other and staying at least one metre apart. Now there were rumours circulating in the company that the Vice President and the Director of Marketing were on bad terms. Nino found it all too amusing.

Even though the two cousins’ interactions died down in public, they always had time to meet up in each other’s office’s at least once a day. Tongues still waggled, but what else could they do? Jun and Sho were very close; they were raised up like brothers, and Jun doted on the older man, while Sho acted like a second mother, and a brother to him. It was weird for Nino at first to see how well the two of them got along when he found out they were actually related by blood, that they were actually cousins.  Sho had been a huge pillar of support for Jun when the younger man had moved overseas to attend university, and Jun respected the older male very much. Nino thought it was sweet that Jun had someone he could confide in (other than himself).

Still, even if Jun was in Sho’s office, Nino _had_ to get this letter delivered. It was listed as priority mail on their mailing list, and Nino needed to make sure he delivered it before Sho left the office at the end of the day. It wasn’t too hard since Sho was practically married to his work. Sometimes Nino wondered if Ohno ever got angry at Sho’s busy schedule. But the couple always seemed happy enough when he saw them together. Whatever they did, Nino was happy to see two of his closest friends in a happy and loving relationship.

Nino made his way towards the other offices first, dropping off letters for the other executives before making his way to Sho’s office. Ohno was already sitting reception. Nino thought it was kind of cute how Ohno was Sho’s assistant of all things, especially since the man had his head in the clouds most of the time, and always thinking of his next art project. Still, the pair made a good partnership, and Ohno was quite organized when he actually put his mind to it.

“Yes, he can see you on the twenty-third of this month at eleven A.M.,” Ohno said as he typed the appointment into the computer. Nino waved in greeting. Ohno smiled back at him. “Yes, yes, I’ll let him know. Thank you. Have a good afternoon, Kato-san,” Ohno finished and placed the phone back on the receiver. “Nino, hi!” He greeted.

“Hi Oh-chan, again. Is Sho busy? I need to drop something off for him.” Nino took the letter out of his bag. Ohno nodded.

“He's in there with Jun-kun, but I think it's fine for you to go in.”

Oh. Nino bit his lips and shook his head, sliding the envelope closer to Ohno. “It's fine, I wouldn’t want to disturb. Give this to him for me okay, Oh-chan?” The last thing Nino wanted to see was Jun’s face, especially if he was avoiding the other man. Thankfully Ohno was at reception when he came. Ohno looked at him in confusion but didn't push for an explanation.

“Alright then, I'll let Sho know you dropped by,” Ohno replied and placed the envelope in his drawer. Nino grinned and waved.

“Thanks, Oh-chan!”

 

“Morning...” Nino groaned as he stepped into the mailroom. He received a cheerful chorus of good mornings back. He grimaced and looked at the clock on the wall. It was five minutes until seven A.M. and he had managed to get to work five minutes early. Noticing his manager wasn’t in the office yet, he sighed in relief.

“Cutting it close there, Nino!” Maru called from his desk. Nino smirked.

“Maybe, but I haven’t been late yet,” he replied as he made his way to his own desk.

“Ah, Nino.” Another of his coworkers, Nishikido Ryo, came over holding an envelope in his hands. “This is for you. We received it last night when you left.” 

“Eh? For me?” He took the white envelope and saw his own name written in neat handwriting.

_Jun._

He looked at it warily. Why was Jun sending him letters to his work? He grimaced. Well, he supposed this was one way to contact him after he ignored most of Jun’s texts for the past week. Nino often texted Jun at work, but since the tax season started, he had stopped because he knew Jun would get distracted. Plus, Jun hardly replied until hours later, and Nino felt that there was just no point. Thanking Ryo, he headed over to his desk and opened the envelope. Written in purple ink, Jun wrote:

_Did I do something wrong, Kazunari? You haven't been coming to see me lately. Call me, please._

_~J_

Nino frowned at the letter in his hand. It was Tuesday. Nino was already in his second week (and possibly last) of avoiding Jun. He looked down at the letter in confusion. Why did Jun choose to write him a letter instead of messaging him? He checked his cellphone, but there were no notifications of new text messages. Looking around for any sign of his manager, Nino quickly sent Jun a text.

_Why are you sending me letters at work? We have phones, you know?_

Nino put his phone down and stuffed the letter in his bag. Sighing, he began to organize the pile of letters that needed to be sorted for the day. A few seconds later, his phone vibrated. Nino looked at his phone in surprise. He didn’t expect Jun to reply that quick, especially during work hours.

_Kazunari, I haven’t seen you in a week._

Nino rolled his eyes. Now Jun was complaining about his lack of presence?

_Go back to your work, Matsumoto-san._

Satisfied with his reply, Nino put the phone down and went back to organizing his piles. Hmm… not too many packages today. He could deliver all the letters first and do the packages after. His phone pinged again, to his utter surprise. Jun didn't exactly text that fast when he was working.

_You didn’t answer my question. And why are you calling me by my last name?_

He grimaced. He had forgotten how persistent the other man could be when he wanted to. Checking one more time to make sure his supervisor hadn’t arrive yet, he quickly fired back a text. Ryo was giving him a questioning look, but Nino waved him off. His coworkers didn't care if they used mobile during work times, but Nino hardly ever used his phone during his work hours.

_Jun, it’s nothing. Go do your work._

_You’re avoiding the question. So I did do something to make you mad._

_Like I said, it's nothing._

_Kazu. Are you mad at me?_

_No, I'm not. Aren't you busy?_

_Are you mocking me? I haven't seen you in more than a week. I miss you._

Nino rolled his eyes.

_I'm sure you did._

_Kazunari._

_Jun._

_At least tell me why you're not coming to my office anymore?_

_Jun, I have better things to do during my lunch break than to sit and stare at_ you _stare at your paperwork._

_I'm going to call you._

What? A few seconds after he received the text, his phone started vibrating in his hand. Cursing quietly, Nino locked his work station up and headed towards the washrooms. Maru sent him a worried look but he shook his head, waving him off.

“Kazunari,” Jun said when he picked up. Nino could hear the hesitant tone in his voice. Well, that was new.

“Why, I'm surprised, Matsumoto-san! You actually take personal calls during work!” He replied dryly. He could almost see Jun rolling his eyes at the comment.

“Kazu, stop playing around. Why haven't you visited lately?”

“I already told you. You're busy and I don't intend to spend my lunch breaks in silence staring at you staring at your paperwork. Besides, I didn't want to distract you. I know you're really busy right now.” He heard Jun sigh into the phone.

“I am, and thanks for your consideration. But that doesn't mean you have to avoid me.”

“I'm not--” he began.

“Yes you are. I know you are. Aiba-kun and Ohno-kun told me." 

“Traitors,” he mumbled. “Okay, so yeah, I am sort of avoiding you but that wasn't exactly my intention.” 

“Good. Come to my office tomorrow.” 

Nino blinked in surprise. “But aren't you busy? I don't--”

“Doesn't matter. Just come. Please, Kazu?” Jun asked softly.

Nino hesitated, but he really did want to see Jun too. “Okay,” he replied quietly.

“Good. I guess I'll talk to you later?”

“Yeah...and Jun?” He heard Jun made a questioning noise into the receiver.

“I miss you too.”

 

“Come in!” A voice called from behind the door.

Nino pushed the door to Jun’s office open and saw Sho and Jun sitting at the couches. “Hi, Kazu,” Jun greeted with a smile. Nino nodded at Jun and watched as the pair began cleaning up their paperwork that was scattered around the table.

Sho laughed and got up. “I guess I better leave you two,” he said and grabbed the folder in front of him to put a package of papers in it. “Hi Nino,” he greeted when Nino walked over to them.

“Hi Sho-chan,” he replied giving the man a hug which the other man happily returned. After they parted, Sho headed towards the door, giving them both a smirk before waving at them and shutting the door behind him.

The office fell into an awkward silence and Nino just stood and stared at Jun. Jun had turned back to his paperwork, his glasses perched low on his nose. Nino took a seat next to Jun, occupying Sho’s old spot. He waited. Jun continued to ignore him, still making notes on his papers. Nino felt himself getting angry and tried to rein it in by biting his cheek. Were they actually going to go through this shit again? Jun had asked him to come to his office but he was _still_ ignoring him. Frankly, it was a waste of his time, and Nino did not like that they were falling into the same pattern as before. Frustrated, Nino stood up and started towards the door. He didn't want to deal with this.

Suddenly there were hands grabbing him from behind and shoving him backwards onto the couch roughly.

“What--!” he yelped in surprise. 

“And where do you think you're going?” Jun asked in a low sultry tone as he grabbed Nino's wrist and pinned them above his head. Jun was leaning over him, taking care not to squish the smaller man with his full body weight. He was straddling the shorter man’s legs together and Nino realized he couldn't get out of Jun’s grip, even if he tried to break free with all his strength. Nino squirmed.

“Jun, what are you--gah!” He exclaimed when Jun pushed his hips down and their crotches touched. Jun was already half-hard, and Nino felt all the blood rush down to his crotch as Jun rutted against him slowly. Nino moaned and relaxed in Jun’s grip.

“I said that I missed you, Kazu. I haven't seen you in more than a week. You have a lot to make up for,” Jun whispered before leaning down and capturing Nino’s lips hungrily. Nino moaned, opening his mouth and allowing Jun to explore. He arched his back, leaning more into the kiss. Gods, he missed Jun so much. Jun was relentless in his kisses. He was licking and sucking, exploring his mouth with fervour and Nino was panting as he tried to keep up with Jun while trying to make sure he had enough air to breathe. He gasped when Jun reached down for his belt.

“Wait, Jun! We can't... the door--!” Normally he would have no opposition to office sex, but the door wasn't even locked.  If they got caught... Nino didn’t even want to think about the repercussions if they were found out. Luckily, Jun seemed to understand what he was trying to say because he had pushed himself off Nino to lock the door, locking it twice just in case. He then checked to make sure the blinds were all covered and quickly made his way back towards him on the couch to hover over him. Nino pushed himself up to meet Jun and wrapped his arms his neck, pulling him down on top of him and recaptured his lips in another passionate kiss. Jun groaned as Nino rolled his hips underneath to create some friction between them, their hardness rubbing against each other.  

“This is our second time in the office right?” Jun murmured as he began to unbutton his pants. Nino nodded as he began to pull off his own trousers, and then his boxers. He shivered when he felt the cold air hit his skin. He rubbed his thighs in an attempt to warm himself up, before leaning closer to Jun.

“Do you have the stuff?” he asked as he helped Jun with his boxers. Jun nodded and reached over to his pants and grabbed a condom and a small bottle of lube. He placed both items on the table before finally getting boxers off. While the both of them were busy getting naked, Jun's phone rang, causing them both to freeze. “Shouldn't you get that?” Nino whispered on the third ring. Jun grimaced and shook his head.

“No,” he answered moving closer to him and trapping Nino under him. He traced a hand lightly over his chest, pinching at his nipples. Nino groaned at the sensation. “I'm on my lunch break.” He leaned down and kissed him, his hands moving all over Nino’s body before settling on his ass. Jun gave it a nice and firm squeeze, causing Nino to groan into his mouth. The other man did seem to have an obsession with his ass, always taking the chance to grope it (not that Nino had any problems with that).

“Ugh… Jun... touch me damn it!” He pleaded in between kisses as he lifted his hips up to get some friction. He loved kissing Jun, loved the man taking charge, loved having him on top of him, but he was going to go crazy if the man wasn't going to touch him down there anytime soon. It had been way too long since they've last had sex, and Nino didn't know if he could wait any longer.

After some fumbling on both their parts (with Nino begging Jun to just hurry up, he could take it) Jun finally pushed in and Nino groaned. It burned, burned way more than he would’ve thought; he hadn't done this in more than a week, and in their desperation, Nino had forgotten how painful it could be without thorough preparation. Jun panted above him, willing himself not to move in the tight heat around his cock to allow Nino to get used to the intrusion. Nino breathed through his nose and tried to relax himself, trying to will the tears that were accumulating slowly in his eyes away.  

“Shit, sorry, are you okay?” Jun asked worriedly as he brushed away the stray strands of hair that had fallen over his lover’s eyes. Nino bit his lip and rearranged himself on the couch causing Jun’s breath to hitch with each movement as Nino was unconsciously clenching around him. “Ah... stop that…” he said weakly. Nino chuckled breathily.

“Just give me a sec’,” he said as he started moving back and forth on Jun’s cock slowly in tiny jerks. It was still painful, but Nino was so hard that he honestly couldn't wait for himself to adjust. Surely moving a bit would help? Jun stayed completely still above him, his eyes shut tightly as he looked like he was trying very hard to stop himself from coming right then and there. “Come on, come on…” Nino mumbled to himself as he continued jerking himself on Jun’s cock. He wrapped his legs tightly around the man’s waist to push him deeper, causing them both to groan in unison. 

“You're killing me, Kazu,” Jun muttered as he willed himself to stay still. Nino continued moving back and forth in small jerks, feeling himself stretch slowly to accommodate Jun’s length, the pain slowly ebbing away. He moaned quietly as he felt waves of pleasure slowly replacing the pain he felt before. The burning sensation was also beginning to recede. He pushed himself up so that he was supporting himself with his elbows and hooked one leg over Jun’s shoulder to allow Jun to enter even deeper until he was buried to the hilt.

Panting quietly, Nino continued to fuck himself on Jun’s cock pushing himself back and forth on the couch, his moans of pleasure coming out as small whispers. “Fuck...” Jun panted, before hooking Nino’s other leg over his shoulder and pulled himself out until the head of his cock was still in and slammed himself back into the smaller man roughly without any warning.

“Jun!” Nino squeaked loudly before smacking one hand over his mouth. It would be very bad if people knew what they were up to in Jun’s office. He didn’t need people to be gossiping about how he was in a relationship someone in upper management, and having sex with a high-level executive.

Without any warning, Jun started fucking into him hard and fast, and Nino had never felt so full as he laid there completely pliant and he mewled each time Jun thrusted in roughly, brushing against his sweet spot lightly. The couch shook with each and every thrust Jun made, and the sound of Jun’s balls slapping against his ass turned Nino on even more. He could feel the tip of his cock leaking a little and he reached down with his free hand to stroke himself.  

“Fu... ck…” Nino gasped out in pleasure, voice muffled from the other hand over his mouth. He wanted Jun to touch him, but the man refused to budge. He kept up with his rapid movements, striking into him deep and hard with each thrust and Nino moaned from behind his hand as he tried to muffle the noises as best as he could. He could hear Jun groan above as he whimpered. Jun loved hearing him, loved each sound that he made when Jun made love to him; it was one of his biggest turn-ons, and while Nino had no qualms letting Jun know how much he loved each and every moment of it, now was _not_ the time.

Suddenly Jun stopped his movements, his cock still buried deep in him, causing Nino to growl at him frustratedly. “Why did you stop?” he whined as he kicked at Jun’s shoulders to make him move again. Jun laughed as he removed the legs on his shoulders by the ankles and wrapped them around his waist. 

“Patience, Kazu.” Jun pushed himself towards Nino and let his elbows balance him as he hovered over his boyfriend to lean down and kiss him. Nino hummed into the kiss as he locked his ankles behind Jun, pushing the man forward more into him. If he had the choice, he would want Jun’s cock in him always, he loved the man’s cock. Nino began to rock against him and heard Jun’s gasp as he rolled his hips. “Stop.” Jun grabbed onto Nino’s hips to keep him still. “I'm going to come before we even get to the good part, Kazunari.”

“Don’t you dare! You better make me come before you do!” Nino hissed back, giving his boyfriend a glare.

“Let me savour you a moment. It's been a while.”

Nino growled in frustration as he squirmed, trying to get Jun to move again. “And it’s been awhile since I’ve received a proper fuck. I’m going to finish this myself if you won’t!” He began to reach down to grasp his length.

But Jun was fast. Jun grabbed both his wrists and pinned it above him again and Nino fidgeted against his grip in frustration. As Nino was about to curse at the man again, Jun’s cell phone started ringing again, but a different tone was playing this time. Jun cursed and reached over for the phone.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Nino hissed angrily,  “Are you actually going to--” Nino’s rant was muffled when Jun slapped a palm over his mouth.

“Matsumoto Jun speaking,” Jun answered as he placed the phone on top of the sofa next to him and activated speaker mode. He turned to look down at Nino who was glaring at him. “Keep quiet,” he whispered to Nino mischievously before he began to move, thrusting into him deep and slowly. Nino gasped but it only sounded like a hitch of breath because Jun was still covering his mouth with his free hand.

“Ah! Matsumoto-san, this is…”

As the person on the other end of the phone rattled on, Jun carried the conversation in a stable voice (as much as he could anyway), and began pumping into him faster. Nino gasped as he tried his best not to make a single sound. Jun was avoiding his sweet spot, and Nino was thankful for that because he would've outright wailed if Jun pounded into him at that angle.

He was so hard and frustrated at this point though that he honestly just wanted to come. Jun’s teasing earlier had gotten him riled up and he just wanted to scream at Jun to fuck him harder and faster, but the phone conversation was completely cockblocking him. And the fact that they were in Jun’s office. At work.

Nino panted harshly as he unlocked his ankles from behind Jun’s back and tried to move closer to him. Moving one hand down to his crotch, Nino began to stroke himself to Jun’s thrusts and he gave a quiet moan.

Jun was watching him the whole time and he felt Jun grunt when he moved closer allowing the man to take him even deeper than he already was. He could feel the other man getting more impatient, and the phone conversation didn't seem to end. Jun’s hand was still placed over his mouth and Nino began to lick at his palm. He was going to torture his boyfriend with his lust since the call seemed to be more important than fucking him senseless.

Nino heard Jun’s breath hitched as he clenched around him when Jun pushed in, and the sight of him licking at the man's fingers sensually. Nino knew he was getting close to making Jun lose control.

Nino loved it when Jun lost control.

Nino continued his ministrations and teasing, licking sensually at Jun’s fingers around his mouth and clenching every time Jun thrusted in. He could feel Jun’s resolve cracking quickly and he hid a smirk from behind the man’s hands. He was getting close, but Jun seemed to be fighting it even though he was still moving within him, but at a much slower pace now. Jun had stamina, but Nino had much better stamina and he wasn't afraid to use it. He wanted it hard and rough and if Jun wasn't going to give it to him, he was going to torture the man slowly every time Jun pushed inside of him.

He could feel Jun shiver above him, and Nino knew that Jun was on the brink of losing control of the situation, just the way Nino liked it. He unleashed his final move: the one move that always seemed to get Jun to do whatever he wanted when they were in bed. Nino had surprisingly found out Jun’s weakness the second time they made love, and Nino had employed his tactic as much as he could since it was a huge turn on for his boyfriend. It wasn't even something wild or out of this world. No, it was just simply…

“Jun... please…” Nino whimpered around Jun’s fingers in his mouth. He felt Jun go still above him, completely rock hard in him, but Nino could feel Jun's precum leaking inside of him and Nino just wanted this torture to end already. “Please…” Nino continued to whimper as he groaned, sucking on Jun’s fingers harshly.

Jun loved seeing Nino beg for it.

Nino could probably make Jun do anything for him if he just laid there wantonly and beg the man in a small voice with a whimper here and there. The first time Nino had done it when they were having sex at Jun’s place, Jun catered to his every whim. Nino had so much fun that night, and he used the same technique every now and then when he wanted Jun to do something in bed for him (like fuck him _faster_ ).

Jun picked up the phone and raised it close to his mouth. “I’m going to have you call you back. Something just came up, sorry.” He hung up and threw his phone on the coffee table, ignoring the clang it made as it impacted with the glass. Nino smirked. Finally. Suddenly, Jun pulled out of him and Nino felt himself being flipped onto his stomach, his ass being raised in the air. Without warning, Jun slid into him and started fucking into him fast and hard. 

Nino gasped as Jun shifted a little above him to move at a different angle, his cock pounding him directly against his prostate. He whimpered and covered his mouth with one hand as Jun continued to relentlessly pound into him, harder than he had done before. Nino felt himself grow closer as waves of pleasure rippled through his body, and he can feel the couch squeak beneath him as Jun pounded mercilessly into him. He tried to stifle his moans as best as he could, but Jun was relentless as he went faster and harder. He felt Jun lean on his back, his hands moving towards his cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts, adding a twist with his wrist.

It was too much, Nino felt his vision go hazy as the waves of pleasure continued to build up. Jun was fucking into him, touching him, stroking him. With a final push and squeeze from Jun, Nino bit his hands and let himself go as he came hard into Jun’s hand. The force of his orgasm was so great, his body shaking, and he thought the world went blindingly white for a second. Jun didn’t stop though, fucking him through his orgasm. Nino whined as he felt super sensitive from his orgasm.

“Shit, Jun, stop--!” Nino pleaded as the man continued to pump into him roughly, his movements slowly becoming sluggish as Jun came close to his limit. After a few more thrusts, Jun came with a low moan when Nino clenched as tight as he could around Jun. Jun panted against his back as they both tried to catch their breaths.

“Ugh, I’m gonna be so sore tomorrow,” Nino croaked as he laid there, his ass still in the air. Jun was still leaning against his back, trying to catch his breath. He winced when he felt Jun pull out. It had always felt strange when his lovers pulled out after a great mind blowing orgasm.

“Did I hurt you?” Jun asked worriedly as he placed his hands underneath Nino to flip him on his back. Nino grimaced as he felt the sticky remnants of come on his back from his release earlier.

“No, but I am going to be sore tomorrow. Ugh.” Nino brushed his bangs back and closed his eyes. “But that was great. Good. I’m sleepy.”

Jun chuckled and pressed a kiss to his kneecap. “Glad that you enjoyed it. Don’t move, I’ll go see if I have something to wipe you off with.” Nino gave him a thumbs up. He couldn’t even move his legs if he tried. 

“Don’t think I can move at the moment,” he admitted tiredly as he watched Jun get off the couch to walk over his desk. He admired the curve of his boyfriend’s ass as Jun bended down a bit over his desk to locate something in his desk drawers. Nino sighed happily.

 

“So you'll be here tomorrow, right?” Jun asked.

After they had cleaned up the “results” of their lovemaking (Nino had been impressed that Jun hid a spray bottle of vinegar in his desk) and got dressed, the two of them were cuddling on the couch. Nino squished himself closer to Jun’s body, the other man wrapping an arm around his waist. He nodded. He was feeling great: all the stress in the past week that had been building up was gone. He was still sore, but that didn’t matter; he had Jun beside him, and they were talking again. Nino was _never_ going to impose a self-ban from Jun ever again.

“How long were you planning to stay away anyways?” Jun continued, as Nino nuzzled against the fabric of Jun’s shirt.

“Not that long. I was planning to stay away until the tax season was over,” he replied sheepishly. It felt good to be in Jun’s arms again but hell, he was going to be super sore tomorrow, his lower body was throbbing. Two weeks without sex… never again. Nino wanted to have it at least four times a week if possible.

“Well, for what it's worth, I appreciate the thought, but please, don't do this again. I thought you wanted to break up with me,” Jun said sulkily. Nino laughed. “It's not funny! I thought you were tired of me.” 

“Jun, why the hell would I break up with you?” Nino asked in disbelief. He shifted so that he ended up sitting on Jun’s thighs, holding back a wince as the movement sent a spark of pain down his bottom.  “I intend to appreciate this for a _very_ long time,” he remarked casually as he casted his gaze up and down, admiring the lines of Jun’s body. Jun placed a protective hand on his waist and kissed him on the cheek in appreciation. Nino beamed.

“You were avoiding me. Why wouldn't I have thought that?” Jun remarked in annoyance as he pulled back.

“Okay, true. But that really wasn't my intention.” Nino said in exasperation. “I don't actually know why I was avoiding you to be honest…”

“Well, don't do it again. I like you too much for us to break up.” Jun huffed as he placed his chin on top of Nino’s head.

“Aw, Jun-pon.”

Jun pinched his cheek and Nino whined as he tried to push Jun away, but Jun’s arm was wrapped tightly around him, trapping him in the director’s embrace. Nino couldn’t even get away if he tried. _Not that he wanted to_ he thought with a grin as he breathed in the scent of Jun’s cologne.

He had _no_ intention of letting Matsumoto Jun go that easily.

 

The next day, Nino went to Aiba’s office instead of Jun’s. Aiba watched him in confusion as he walked into his office without knocking, and placed his bento (Jun had brought it for him this morning when he came to work and had scolded him about how much weight he seemed to have lost in the past week) on the table.

“Uh... Nino-chan, what are you doing here?” He scratched his neck and fiddled with the pen in his hand. “Shouldn't you be eating at Jun’s?”

“Revenge, Masaki, I'm getting revenge,” Nino simply said as he muttered a quick _itadakimasu_ before opening his bento box and stuffing a piece of shrimp in his mouth. “This is really good!”

“Ah! I want to try Jun-kun’s cooking too!” Aiba exclaimed as he made his way over to his best friend. Nino grunted before pulling the bento box out of the other man’s reach.

“Don't you have your own lunch?”

“I do! But I want to try Jun-kun’s cooking!” He whined as he reached over him.

“Since when do you call him Jun-kun?” Nino asked in exasperation as he gave up and gave Aiba a piece of shrimp. He couldn't win against the other man if he exercised a display of strength against him. Aiba beamed as he chewed.

“I do have other friends here in the company besides you guys, you know?” Aiba replied as he tried to grab another piece. Nino smacked his hand with the back of his chopsticks. Aiba whined.

“No, this is mine. Go ask Jun if you want to eat his cooking.” Aiba jumped on him.

“Ow, Masaki!” Nino hollered as Aiba’s arm whacked him in the face. He tried to avoid moving too much but since Aiba was was pushing him over, he had no choice. He winced as he scooted over on the couch. Unfortunately for him, Aiba had always been observant when it came to him being in pain and looked at him in surprise.

“Kazu-chan, are you okay?” Aiba asked as he began to give his friend a quick look over. Nino grimaced. He had been hoping Aiba wouldn't catch it, but Aiba had always known when he wasn't feeling well. “Did I hit you really hard somewhere?”

“No, no, Masaki.” He cringed as he leaned back against the couch. Aiba gasped.

“You didn't!” He exclaimed in astonishment. Nino smiled at him sheepishly. “Kazunari, you naughty boy!”

“Yes, we did it. In his office. And now I'm sore as fuck, so if you would kindly not jostle me any further. Please let me rest,” He deadpanned as he reached over for his bento. He winced again.

“I can't believe you guys did it!” Aiba was saying. “I did think it was weird that you were moving really slowly earlier, but I didn't expect you guys to actually do it in the office!” 

Aiba was laughing at him. Nino glared at his best friend. “I'll have you know that the second time we did it in his office, he was the one that initiated it.”

“You had to be quiet, eh? Jun-kun’s department is pretty busy though,” Aiba mused. Nino shrugged.

“I had to be quiet anyway. He actually took a call while we were in the middle of it!” He whined in exasperation.

“Seriously?! Wasn't that hard for you? I know you can be pretty loud... from past experiences.” Aiba frowned as he seem to be recalling memories of their time during university. Nino had brought back a few guys (and girls) for a night of fun, and Nino knew he could get pretty loud. Poor Aiba, he occupied the room next door and the walls were quite thin. “Of course, now that you're dating Jun, you don't bring people home anymore.” After they had graduated university, the two had been living together as roommates ever since.

Nino sighed. “Yes, I had a hard time keeping quiet, but what else can I do?” He bit his lip. He really hoped that no one had heard them. When he left Jun’s office yesterday, no one seemed to have batted an eye at his exit.

“But that doesn't explain why you're in my office though. I thought you two made up?” Aiba poked his friend’s cheek. Nino scowled at him.

“I told you, revenge. Plus, I'm not really in the mood to travel all the way up there. Too sore.”

“He's gonna come looking for you again.” Nino shrugged.

“If he wants to come, he can come. Besides, you don't want to hang out with me, Aiba-chan?” Aiba rolled his eyes.

“Kazu, I see you everyday. We play games together almost _every_ night,” Aiba pointed out.  Nino shrugged.  

“But I don't see you much during work hours, Aiba-chan. I miss you when I'm on the floors delivering packages and letters.”

Aiba raised an eyebrow at him in bemusement. “You do know he's going to--”

“Ninomiya-san, are you in here?!” The door flew open revealing Jun in his nicely suited self. Nino cursed mentally, Jun was wearing a _three-piece suit_. He had a weakness for handsome men in suits, especially in well-tailored _three-piece_ suits. Nino looked behind his boyfriend and saw several of Aiba’s team members looking into the office curiously.  

Aiba jumped up excitedly. “Hi MatsuJun! Come in!” He bustled over to the door and pulled the man in, quickly shutting the door behind them to keep out the prying eyes. “We were just talking about you!”

Jun gave them an amused smile as he removed his blazer and draped it on the one-seat sofa in the office. “Did you now?” He started to uncuff his sleeves and rolled them up to his elbows. Running his hand through his hair with a tired sigh, he dropped down onto the seat next to Nino, loosening his tie was he went. Nino watched the whole display with hungry eyes. Jun really was fucking hot. “You weren't at my office today,” Jun said as he turned his face towards him.

“I do whatever I want,” Nino simply replied as he ate the last piece of shrimp in his bento. Jun narrowed his eyes at him but didn't say anything as he watched him slowly finish the rest of his lunch.

“At least you're eating,” Jun remarked.

“Are you on lunch too, MatsuJun? Have you eaten?” Aiba asked as he took a seat on the left side of Nino. Jun nodded.

“Yeah, I just got back from the ramen place around here with Sho. Kazunari never showed up, and Sho called me shortly after for lunch. I figured he was with you when he didn't show up a quarter after 12.” Jun was staring at him as he spoke. 

Aiba giggled. “How many bowls did Sho-chan eat?”

Jun turned his gaze to the smiling man and said with great exasperation (and amusement), “Two large ones.” The two friends laughed.

Nino smirked. Same Sho-chan as always. He shoved the last bit of rice in his mouth and put his chopsticks down. He was aware that Jun had turned back to staring at him as he began to pack up the bento box, cleaning away any stray bits of food that had fallen while he was eating. He heard Aiba giggle as he watched the couple.

“Yes?” Nino asked as he turned to his boyfriend after he tied the cloth around his bento box. Jun raised an eyebrow at him.

“You were supposed to meet me today for lunch, or did you forget?”

Nino shrugged. “Didn't feel like walking too far.”

“What?” Jun looked at him in disbelief.

“It was too far, and I'm sore.” Nino fought an urge to blush as he was highly aware that Aiba was listening to their conversation closely. He had no problems with his friend hearing his noises of “pleasure,” but it was very different to have a discussion about sex with your boyfriend in _front_ of your best friend.

Jun looked at him in concern and the man shuffled closer to him. “Was I too rough yesterday?”

Nino shrugged. “It’s been a while.”

Jun clicked his tongue at him as he placed a hand behind his back and slowly began to caress him. “You should’ve told me to stop or slow down, Kazu.”

“Jun, I wanted it that way. Don’t blame yourself for something we both wanted to happen.” Nino crossed his arms. “Seriously, don’t blame yourself for it.” Jun frowned as he wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him closer to him. “And Masaki, you can stop giggling now.” He gave his friend a glare. Aiba grinned at him.

“You guys are too cute though! But please tell me you guys aren’t going to have a lovey dovey moment in my office? I do need my sanity in tact for the rest of the day…”

Jun detached himself from Nino and stood up. Tightening his tie, he moved to grab to blazer to put it on. Nino watched his boyfriend dress himself before Jun came back over to him and crouched down so that they were face to face.

“I have to go back to work now, but I’ll see you when your shift ends then?” Jun inquired quietly as he placed a hand on Nino’s shoulder. Nino nodded before leaning forward to steal a quick peck on the lips. When he pulled back, Jun was grinning at him. Nino felt himself smile back; Jun’s happiness was infectious. He ignored Aiba’s cooing in the background. “And I am sorry, for yesterday…” he added.

Nino shook his head. “I told you it’s fine, Jun. I wanted it that way. I’ll see you later.” Jun nodded and headed towards the door. He and Aiba exchanged a few words in parting before he left the office, shutting the door behind him gently. Nino frowned as Aiba dropped down beside him on the couch. “Not one word, Masaki.”

“But Nino-chan, that was too adorable!” Aiba exclaimed. “And he calls you Kazu! That’s really surprising. You guys are on first name basis already?”

“Aren't you on first name basis with him too?” Nino asked. Aiba frowned and crossed his arms. “What?”

“He tells me to call him Jun, so I do. But when I tell him it's okay to call me Masaki, he refuses and calls me Aiba-kun instead.” His best friend pouted. “And I've known him for a little longer than you too!”

Nino smiled at his friend in exasperation. “Silly, you're not the one dating him, and I see him more often than you do. And I don't know. He just started calling me Kazu or Kazunari one day and I never really said anything about it. You guys still sometimes call me Nino though,” he pointed out.

“But we’re your friends! Besides, Nino-chan has a ring to it. I call you Kazu sometimes too! Kazunari is too long.”

“Jun always calls me by my first name, and without any honourifics.” Aiba looked at him in surprise.

“Really?!”

Nodding, Nino took a sneak peek at his watch and realized he was already ten minutes over his lunch break. Shit, he hoped his supervisor wasn't going to be mad. Aiba looked at the the clock on top of his doorway and realized that Nino was late getting back to his shift. He patted him on the arm.

“Don't worry about it, Nino-chan. I'll send your boss an email saying you had to speak to me about a personal matter.”

“Masaki, he knows we’re friends…”

“So? I'm still an HR manager, and maybe you had a problem with your payroll that you wanted to resolve.  He's not allowed to ask.” Aiba said defiantly. Nino looked at him in astonishment but didn't press the issue any further. Aiba hardly pulled his title for him unless it was something really important, so he was quite confused Aiba would write an email for his boss to let him stay in his best friend’s office a little longer. Aiba nudged him. “You know you glow these days? I never told you before, but you really glow now.”

“Do I?” He asked dryly.

“You seem a lot happier ever since you got together with Jun. You smile a lot more now,” Aiba elaborated as he watched him. Nino shrugged.

“I guess. I never really noticed.”

“Of course you didn't! But as your best friend, I definitely did. Jun makes you happy,” Aiba pointed out. Nino blinked.

“Oh. Well the relationship is still new, and it's quite rewarding, so I guess?”

“No, it's different. Jun isn't your first boyfriend, far from it, but you seem different being with him. I'm happy for you, I think you found someone you could be with for a long time, Nino-chan.”

Nino never really noticed that Aiba watched him to that extent. Aiba knew him very well and was very observant, but he didn’t realize that Aiba actually looked after him when it came to his love life. He knew they were close, very close friends, and no matter how much Nino would tease the other man, he knew that they would always have each other’s backs. Aiba leaned against him, his head on resting on Nino's shoulder. 

“Don't lose him, okay? Jun-kun is nice, and you guys really are cute together. Plus, Sho-chan will be sad if you guys broke up.”

“And how do you know that?” Nino asked in amusement as he placed his head on top of Aiba’s.

Aiba giggled. “He told me of course! He's happy that two of his favourite people are together! He actually pushed Jun to confess to you, did you know?” Nino grunted. No, he didn't know that. He did know that Jun confided a lot in Sho before they got together. He didn't know that Sho actually encouraged Jun to confess though.

“Huh, maybe I should treat him to ramen then.”

“Of course, it was Oh-chan that really fixed the misunderstandings.” _No kidding_ Nino thought.

“Oh-chan is the best. I love him.”

“And me! And Sho-chan! And Jun-kun!” Aiba added enthusiastically.

“Who said I loved you?” Nino teased and yelped when Aiba began to poke him in revenge. 

“But you know,” Aiba said after they stopped their play fighting and were cuddling next to each other on the couch again. Nino eyed the clock. His boss must be pissed. It was already thirty minutes past his lunch break. “I really am happy for you, and Jun-kun. Don't lose it, okay?” He poked Nino’s cheek and giggled.

Nino nodded and sent Aiba a grin, basking in his friend’s cheerful energy. “I won't. I intend to enjoy this as much as I can.”

“And you can go to any of us: me, Sho-chan, or Oh-chan, if you guys have any problems. We all think you two are cute together. You’re lucky that we are here!” Aiba exclaimed indignantly, puffing his chest up in a mocking manner. 

“You said that already,” Nino pointed out as he leaned his full body weight against Aiba. Basking in the warmth and comfort of his friend, Nino wanted to enjoy the moment just a little more. He had the love and support of his best friends, and the love and comfort from his boyfriend.

He was pretty lucky indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> According to Google, the Japanese tax season is February to March. I had trouble ending the fic, so I hope it’s not too abrupt or draggy. It was supposed to end after Matsumiya cuddled on the couch, but I wanted to write an Aimiya BFF scene, so that happened. I tried to finish this before the Nino Exchange began… (barely) made it just in time! :D
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
